Since When Does A Tree Look Like Serena?
by booklovergirl1
Summary: Serena's gone on a six week field trip, and Mamoru's missing her. But when everywhere he goes a Serena pops up then vanishes, things go from wierd to freakish as Mamoru tries to figure out what's wrong!


Since When Does A Tree Look Like Serena?

* * *

Me: Hi! Just so N- somethin' doesn't sue me, I don't own Sailor Moon. But I wanna own Sailor Chibi-Chibi and Mamo-chan...

~SweetN'SpicyVanillaIcing~

* * *

Darien's POV

Damn. I am entering day _13_ of Serena's abscence and things aren't getting any better. She left to go on some class Field Trip to Maui. She wanted to stay here with me, but I wouldn't inconvenience her like that. So here we are, with me sitting in the park, sulking. When all of a sudden I see her. I spin around to try and talk to her. Then I realize it's just a tree. I blink a few times to make sure, and sure enough, it's a tree. I still have a nagging suspicion about it, but I shake it off and walk away. But that tree did look like Serena...

* * *

I walk to the arcade to get my coffee. I chuckle to myself. Serena doesn't know how I can down this stuff. She just doesn't like it 'cause there isn't enough sugar for her liking. Figures. I am about to open the door when I see Serena _again _sitting on a barstool, sipping a vanilla milkshake, just like she always does. Then she's gone. I must be nuts. I was staring for at least a minute when I blinked. The stool was empty. I decided it would be better if I skip my coffee and go to the store.

But that was by far the freakiest thing ever in the last 2 months I have experienced.

* * *

I stroll down to the Juban Shopping Centre when I see her _again._ She was looking at the window display, which had wedding gowns on display. This time she turned to wave at me, giving an adorable smile. The same thing happened. I blinked, she vanished. This time I stared so long, people tapped me on the shoulder to see if was okay. I nodded yes, then sped the other way.

I. Am. Going. _Crazy._

_

* * *

_

Once safely in my apartment, I locked the door and plop down on the sofa. I need to stop this. Remember the 5 questions of logic.

1. _Who. _Serena.

2. _When. _All day.

3. _Where. _Wherever I went.

4. _Why._ I don't know.

5. _How. _I. Don't. _Know._

I sigh. This isn't working. The two most important questions don't have answers. I start to reach for the remote when a hand beats me to it. In about 2 seconds I was off the couch, backed against the wall. There, AGAIN, was Serena Tuskino. She was sitting cross legged, watching T.V. She didn't look dangerous, but looks can be decieving. She turned to me. " Oh, I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" I nodded. " I apologize." She seemed friendly enough. " Who are you?" She smiled and got up. While bowing she told me ," I am Serena Tuskino's personal aura-enlightener."

This is wierd. O so weird.

* * *

After a while I relaxed. The 'Aura-Serena' told me that she can be used as a messenger, so people can see what others are doing, while still staying in a safe place. But that's not why she was here. " I'm here becuase Serena sent me to keep you company." Woah. Wait a minute. Serena sent her _aura _to keep me company? The shock must've been clear on my face, becuase she told me, " She could feel you missed her, so she sent me to come. You should've seen her face when she first called me forth. It was HILARIOUS!" " But wait.""Yes?"" Isn't your aura your whole persona?" Her face became grave. "Yes. Without me she becomes grey, lifeless, and a pain erupts where her soul belongs. She knew what would happen, but did it anyway." My Serena grey and lifless? Now laughter, no smiles, no pouts, no expression...

And she _KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN?_

All of a sudden the Aura-Serena flickered. She became semi-transparent, and then back to normal. "Oh no. I'm being called back." Called back? " I must go now. I am being summoned. Do you wish to send a feeling toward Serena?" " A feeling?"" My, your slow for someone who Serena claims is so smart. Yes Darien, a feeling, a reaction if you will." I thought for a moment. "Send her my love and warning. Tell her I wish you to stay with her." She smiled and disapeared. " So long, and farewell..."

Serena's an idiot. But she's **my** idiot.

* * *

For the next few weeks Aura-Serena would come, and I would get a chance to be near Serena. But a few days before she came home, Aura-Serena sent me a warning. " She has spent a lot of time away from her aura. If something is different, don't wonder why." And with that she left. I wondered something anyway. What did she mean by _different?_

FINALLY, after six weeks, she came home. I met her at the airport. Once she found me, she ran into my arms and kissed me. "O my god I missed you so much Mamo-chan!" " I missed you to Usako, but honestly it was like I spent everyday with you." She blushed. But then I remembered something. Aura-Serena said she would be different. She sounded the same to me."Mamo-chan?" My Serena's bell-like voice broke me out of my reverie. "Nothing Serena. Say, how about we get some milkshakes to celebrate?" "Nah." I stared at her. Did Serena just say "nah" to _milkshakes?_ "Well, what do you want?" I asked her.

"How about we go out for some coffee instead?"

* * *

_Me: Hi! What did you think? I totally made up all aura-messaging crap. Feel free to use the idea if you wish. All I ask for are reviews. Thanx A lot! ;3_

_~SweetN'SpicyVanillaIcing~_


End file.
